


Count Your Blessings

by sadmarchhare



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: João couldn't be more grateful for meeting someone as amazing as Ivan
Relationships: Portugal/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Count Your Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit of a personal fic that i felt like i needed to write since i cant seem to organize my thoughts any other way. and remember to seek help if u notice red flags in ur relationship, u rnt alone.

He was already submissive by nature. He found a huge comfort in doing what others told him to instead of the other way around. So, it was no surprise that he wanted to date someone dominant, someone who without being too pushy would tell him things to do. He felt good like this and there were plenty dom/sub relationships the only difference was that he wanted one that affected things outside of the bedroom a bit too, no harm in that. 

So, when he found Ivan, he knew he had found exactly what he was looking for. He was exactly the type of dominant person João needed in his life. And when they started dating everything felt absolutely perfect. João had never felt more comfortable in a relationship before. Ivan told him was dominant but not overly so, after all João could still do whatever he wanted and had his private time still. 

After what was around three months of dating, João wanted to live with Ivan after all wasn’t it easier for a relationship like theirs to function properly if they lived together? And Ivan agreed so João simply moved to his partners house, an apartment slightly bigger than his. Things ran even more smoothly and João received confirmations of love more often what could be better than that? 

Very often Ivan would put his hand in João cheek look him in the eyes and say “You know I love you, right?” And João knew he did, he loved him a lot too and this little thing he did really was a huge comfort not like he needed it though because he felt like Ivan ordering him around was enough of a proof; simply because he had never been in a relationship like this where he didn’t feel forced to do anything and where both parties enjoyed themselves this much. 

The orders were sometimes as simple as “Honey go to bed.” and other times were ones that he felt like only traditional housewives would only listen to like “Clean the kitchen.” And in the start a “please” was added to those orders along with “if you want” but eventually João had insisted it wasn’t needed since he knew Ivan was only saying these things because João had consented to being submissive outside of the bedroom. 

The longer things went for the more João felt like he needed his partner and Ivan assured him of that, often times Ivan would tell him “I’m glad you’re this comfortable with me I’m sorry your exes weren’t this good, you deserve a relationship where you feel good.” And he was totally right he deserved Ivan, his other exes had been so gross and so quick to take advantage of João's compliant nature. Just thinking about it made João mad, Ivan was right when he made comments like “Did your exes ever listen to you? Because I do.” 

It truly made him feel like the luckiest man alive when Ivan was with him and told him to do something, some things he even started to do without the other man saying anything because after four months he already knew how Ivan liked things and João was more than happy to arrange them like he wanted. It was like for the first time in a long-time the scattered pieces in his mind started to fall into place. Like everything was finally organized in João’s life and he was more than thankful to Ivan for that. Truly having a routine like this and someone to keep him from breaking that routine was exactly what he needed. 

Slowly João noted that he didn’t need to say much and Ivan acted as he should and João already knew his place so he just started to listen to Ivan’s advices more closely and eventually started taking them. Because he was right a lot of his so-called friends didn’t know him properly so why would he spend so much of his free time with them? When he could just stay home and talk to Ivan about what he liked because Ivan actually knew him and knew exactly what he liked. 

Also, it felt great for your face to be held and hear the words “I love you like no one else, you know that right?” “Of course, I know, I love you too.” he’d answer. 

He could also feel himself growing weary of others, how did he know that they didn’t lie to him when they told him they loved him? He deserved someone like Ivan who told him he loved him and told him when he felt like one of João's friends looked toxic. So, he went from not hanging out with them as much to simply cutting those toxic friends of. “Better to be alone than badly accompanied,” said Ivan, “but of course, you aren’t alone you have me here.” 

A month more went by and things couldn’t get, better could they? Not only was João’s life getting more organized it was getting fixed in places he didn’t know there was a problem before. Truly could he ever meet anyone better than his boyfriend? No one went to the lengths he did after all, at first of course João thought it was an invasion of privacy but it wasn’t really, looking through his phone? He was just worried and João thought that was fair who knew what his so-called friends would tell him? 

So, things were stable for a full year he binds on him were a comfort he now felt like he couldn’t live without. What would he do without Ivan’s opinion on the things he did the people he met? Sure, he knew what was good for him to a certain point but after that he knew he’d hurt himself, that’s why so many people made huge mistakes they regretted later they needed someone to look out for them. So, the thought of Ivan not being next to him at all times was far too scary to imagine. 

Some people are just naturally more intelligent after all, João rationalized, Ivan’s one of them. And I should feel grateful for having someone that loves me enough to actually look through my stuff to see if I’m alright really, no one will ever love me this much ever again. 

The world was a scary and dark place but not when Ivan told him “I love you more than anyone else.” Unlike everything else he didn’t need to doubt Ivans love, Ivans presence, Ivan’s care. Because those things were constant and never hurt him, Ivans hand sneaked up and went around his neck but it never hurt him like the tears the others made him spill did, that hand was a comfort a warning that Ivan wouldn’t leave and that he couldn’t leave, not like he wanted to. 

Can words describe the feeling of fear not being under Ivan’s eyes made João feel? And the feeling of comfort that a hand in his bruised wrist brought him? Sure, the wrist was bruised under Ivan’s grip but it could be broken but the worlds grip. It was up to him to choose. And he chose “the right option” Ivan had once told him. 

And right now, as he cleaned the house and thought about all these things he couldn’t wait until his partner arrived from work so they could eat dinner and have a walk. After all being cooped up all day at home just thinking about how he got here wasn’t healthy but he couldn’t go outside alone either imagine what could happen! Things were amazing as they were ah what a wonderful two years of João’s life these had been. Love’s a wonderful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - @wlwtrekkie  
> insta - @sovietdetective


End file.
